


Three times it is not easy to love a Witcher (and the one time it is)

by schreibzumlesen



Series: catching little words [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen
Summary: In spite of everything, he’s just a bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: catching little words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596436
Comments: 31
Kudos: 747





	Three times it is not easy to love a Witcher (and the one time it is)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this fic in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8982337) and in [German](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231930).

**i. **

Geralt isn’t sure when he became used to a constant stream of monologuing surrounding him but disturbingly he has begun to think of Jaskier as an alternate although very ineffective warning system: If the bard is quiet, then something bad must have happened.

Most of the time, Geralt is quicker than Jaskier to notice potential threats and he can’t help but wonder whether Jaskier’s own sense of danger is somewhat… broken. Geralt can smell fear and the fact that Jaskier’s actions seldomly match his emotions is startling and not logical at all. But then again, the bard is stranger than most people, so Geralt supposes that he might just be too stupid to recognize certain risks.

“I told you to stay with Roach,” he says and grits his teeth when he spots Jaskier following him.

“And miss all of the small and great and average adventures? Oho, no. No, I’m afraid you can’t get rid of me that easily, Geralt, especially since I know that you secretly appreciate my company.”

Geralt hears Jaskier slipping on the mud that the rain during the night before had only added to, but he doesn’t turn his head. “Go back. I will not save you this time.”

“Ah, you don’t mean that. One could almost think you see me as damsel in distress- hey, Geralt, wait for me.”

Geralt stops for a moment and turns around to him. “There’s nothing you can do here. You’re a liability, so go back.” Then he continues striding through the morass, not caring for Jaskier’s answer.

He doesn’t get one.

** ii. **

Contrary to popular belief, Jaskier is quite aware of his numerous flaws. He’s heard them all before and because he’s a man of words, honours and selects them carefully, the insults and hidden truths have buried themselves deep into his mind.

Irritating, foolish, weak, clingy…

The way Geralt treats him emphasizes his weaknesses even more and leads to tiny sparks of shame and humiliation settling in Jaskier’s stomach.

“How about a nice little break?” He suggests, knowing that Geralt will dismiss it, but Jaskier’s feet are killing him. They’ve been up since dawn, his body is fighting against the exhaustion and not for the first time he wishes that nature had endowed him with a fitter physique.

Geralt looks down on him, pets Roach’s neck and raises his eyebrows. “It’s too early.”

“Not too early for me,” Jaskier replies.

Geralt sighs, and Jaskier adds ‘pathetic’ to his list and vows to himself not to ask again.

** iii. **

It is hard to predict when they will see each other again since Geralt has contracts to fulfil and monsters to slay and people to rescue and Jaskier has… his music. Geralt weaves in and out of his life and when Jaskier hums a melody, repeats his songs in the silence of an empty room just to himself, he feels like he never knew Geralt at all.

In spite of everything, he’s just a bard.

He writes poetry.

He doesn’t do the whole killing business, and the more Jaskier thinks about the bizarreness of their relationship, the more he’s sure that it was merely a shallow fantasy, only existing in verses and hyperboles, never exceeding his own wishes and yearnings.

He stops singing, then, and tries to find someone with dark hair and calm eyes, all contradiction to the man who holds Jaskier’s heart in unknowing hands.

* * *

** i. **

They meet at yet another tavern.

Geralt has been following Jaskier for a couple of weeks now, tracking him and letting go as soon as he realized what he was doing. He keeps a distance, aware that he’s not hunting, simply waiting for a convenient moment, an opportunity to right some wrongs.

While the thought of listening to dreadful songs and continuous whining during his travels is not overly appealing, Geralt admits that he made a mistake. Blaming Jaskier for all of the misery that his life holds, was perhaps not the most sensible of Geralt’s ideas and an apology seems appropriate.

Silence, he has learned, does not always bring peace.

After Jaskier has finished his songs for this evening and retreats to a corner of the tavern, Geralt approaches him, his mind still occupied with finding the right words.

“Jaskier,” he says. The bard looks up from his ale. “May I sit down?”

“I- oh. Oh, I don’t know. Will that bring down the wrath of Destiny upon you? Because in that case it might be better for you to refrain from talking to me.”

Apparently nothing is ever fucking easy.

“I’m sorry.” But Geralt is prepared to earn his forgiveness.

Jaskier stares at him. “Well… Thank you. I assume you have something to hunt or someone to share a bed with, so I will gracefully allow you to leave.” He makes a motion towards the door.

“I,” Geralt starts and sits down without Jaskier’s invitation, leading to a pointed look. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“It’s alright. Apology accepted, no harm done. The White Wolf can return to his duties now.” Jaskier smiles but to Geralt it looks forced.

“Am I right when I say that we are not friends?” It is a complicated question and if Geralt misinterpreted the signs, then this will end in a disaster.

Jaskier doesn’t answer.

“I don’t see you as friend”, Geralt continues when Jaskier focuses on his ale instead of him. He follows the sentence with a daring request just as Jaskier rises and takes a step back. Geralt holds him back by his wrist in an attempt to stop him from leaving, and carefully encloses Jaskier’s hand with his own. “I thought… we can be more?”

“More?” Jaskier looks down at their hands and yes. Fuck. Geralt made a mistake.

He lets go of Jaskier’s hand and suddenly the bard begins to laugh.

“I can’t believe- oh, Geralt. You have the audacity to ask me now – _now_ – after _years_?! After all the time that I’ve spent quite literally praising every single feature of you? That’s certainly… something.”

“I’m sorry-“

“You should be.”

Geralt lowers his gaze to the table. He hadn’t meant to lose another person in his life, not like this. “I should go.”

Jaskier nods. “Yes, absolutely, we’re going. And later on I expect a much better apology from you, if you know what I mean.”

For a moment Geralt genuinely doesn’t know what the bard might hint at, but the realisation comes quickly. Relief fills his chest like summer air, and oh… all these songs.

Fuck, indeed.

** Bonus: **

“I’m afraid I’m not very good with words,” he says later, when they are in bed, spent and exhausted.

“That’s what you have me for,” Jaskier replies, eyes closed.

“Hm.” Geralt presses a kiss to his temple.

“However, you’re good with your mouth, and that counts, too,” Jaskier adds and stretches like a cat.

“Glad you liked it.”

“I did. We both have many talents.”

“Hmm.” And many flaws, and many fears, but Geralt prefers to ignore them for this night. “Yes, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, English is not my native language, so kindly ignore all of the mistakes you find. :)  
> (And if you want more, leave a comment!)


End file.
